Tout ça pour une histoire de pari
by Tiaelle
Summary: Au temps des maraudeurs, James fait un pari avec Lily. Qui gagnera? Est-ce que Rogue va se laver les cheveux? Pour tout savoir venir lire! (écrit avec Guenièvre) histoire plutot marrante au début CHAPITRE 4 ONLINE
1. Tout fini par te retombé dessus

Chapitre un : Tout fini par te retombé dessus

Le mois d'avril arriva trop rapidement pour les élèves de Poudlard. Malgré les examens à venir, les Maraudeurs ne s'empêchaient pas de jouer leurs farces à leurs principales victimes : Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, l'ensemble des Serpentards et … 

 « POTTER, J'AURAIS TA PEAU!!! » Cria une voix en provenance du dortoir des filles. 

La salle commune était silencieuse à présent, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Une furie rousse dans un uniforme de Serpentard, s'élança sur James Potter. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, le silence fut rompu par deux sons distincts : d'une claque et d'un « AÏE T'ES FOLLE! ». 

James se frottait vigoureusement la joue. Les maraudeurs étaient morts de rire et tous les Gryffondores se marraient. On pouvait observer un amusant spectacle, une Lily Evans dans une mini jupe, avec des bottes de cuir qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et sans oublier que ces bottes avait un talon.

 « Lily, calme-toi, c'est le premier avril, t'as oublié! » Dit alors Sirius le plus sérieusement possible. 

 « REDONNE-MOI MON UNIFORME DE GRYFFONDORE! OU JE VAIS DONNER **LA** LISTE À MCGONAGALL!!!!!!» S'écria Lily.

Les rires recommencèrent de plus belle. Lily était rouge de rage. Elle leva sa main pour frapper de nouveau James, mais Remus la lui retint. 

 « Ok…c'est bon, James remet lui sa robe comme avant » dit Remus en lui relâchant le poignet. 

James murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de lancé le contre-sort, mais il avait oublié un petit détail, la jeune fille avait toujours des bottes de cuire avec un talon. Lily retrouva son calme habituel ainsi que sa garde robe en bon état. 

 « Merci, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça! » Dit Lily en se retournant vers le dortoir. 

*** 

Peu de temps s'écroula, avant la pleine lune du mois de mai. Encore une fois, Lupin devait se glisser sous le saule cogneur pour éviter de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Le soir même Mme Pomfresh et Lupin se dirigèrent vers l'arbre, d'où il ne pourra mordre personne. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du parc, ils étaient loin de se douter qu'un Serpentard les observait. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie en entendant les pas des maraudeurs qui montaient à leur salle commune. Lorsque le silence s'estompa, il retourna son regard sur le saule cogneur qui était paisiblement calme. Il se secoua la tête, croyant rêver mais rien ne changeait. Il pensa qu'il dut y avoir un problème, mais il aperçut Mme Pomfresh surgir de sous l'arbre. Alors le garçon aux cheveux noir (**_et gras_**) décida d'y aller lui aussi. 

James, Sirius et Peter s'apprêtaient à aller rejoindre Lupin sous leur forme d'animagi. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait. 

 «Où croyez-vous aller comme ça?!» Demanda une voix perçante en provenance des escaliers. 

 «Ça nous regarde Evans! » Lança James ayant identifié la voix. 

Les maraudeurs quittèrent la salle commune. James tenta de cacher de son mieux sa cape d'invisibilité sous sa cape habituelle. Les maraudeurs se glissèrent sous la cape, mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison de rester cacher (personne en vue) il l'enlevèrent. Ils tombèrent alors nez à nez avec Serverus Rogue. 

 «Que faites-vous ici? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse. 

 «Ça nous regard, Rogue» répondit James en lui lançant un regard noir. 

 «Mais si tu tiens **absolument** à savoir, tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même» rétorqua Sirius. 

Les maraudeurs continuèrent leur route et lorsqu'ils eurent tourné le coin ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Rogue face à un loup-garou. 

 « Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire d'aller voir par lui-même, tu le connais autant que nous tout, il va y aller! Et quand il aura découvert que Remus est un loup-garou, il le ridiculisera et il sera la risée » dit James d'une voix qui avait perdu sa confiance habituelle. 

 « Mais bien sur que non » Lui lança Sirius. « Primo, Remus est un des maraudeurs, il ne sera jamais la risée de l'école! , segundo Rogue se fera probablement massacrer par notre très cher ami » 

Pour une raison que Sirius et Peter ignoraient, James décida d'aller les rejoindre plus tard. James avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'aimait guère cela. Grâce à son instinct animal et cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dissimula derrière un buisson pour observer Rogue ainsi que pour ce libéré de sa cape. En effet, comme l'avait prédit le jeune maraudeur, Rogue se pointait. Ce dernier scruta l'arbre de ses yeux noirs et une mèche de ses cheveux lui retomba sur la figure lui masquant la vision. 

 « Maudit cheveux » maugréa Rogue «Mais ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu avoir ceux de Potter» 

James souria à cette remarque de son ennemi. Après une demi-heure d'observation, le Serpentard trouva enfin. Il ramassa la branche que Mme Pomfresh s'était servie et appuya délicatement sur le nœud de l'arbre. 

 « Oh non, je croyais jamais qu'il serait aussi intelligent pour trouver tout seul » pensa James 

En moins d'une, le (très beau) jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et tentait d'empêcher Rogue de tomber face à face avec Lupin. Cependant, il arriva à la porte et James du courir pour arriver à l'arrêter, mais il l'avait déjà ouverte. 

 « Merde, trop tard» conclut James. 

Mais il n'abandonna pas, il se mit devant son ennemi et fit reculer Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou grâce à la magie. En moins d'une, Rogue était dehors et se faisait la promesse d'aller tout raconter le lendemain. 

Sirius qui avait entendu tout le tapage arriva et remarqua Rogue sortir du saule cogneur suivit de près par James qui avait reçu quelques coups de Lupin. Il se jeta sur Rogue et le plaqua sur l'arbre le plus proche en le menaçait de lui jeter le sort d'oubliette, mais James eut une meilleure idée. 

« Si tu racontes quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit de ce qui vient de ce passer et de ce que tu as vu je dirait a l'école en entier que tu fait encore pipi au lit et que tu as fait pipi dans ta robe quand tu as vu Lupin.» Dit James avec malice. «Et qui l'école va croire, un maraudeur populaire ou Rogue, un Serpentard de dernier rang?!» complèta-t-il. 

Les échos de cette histoire ne furent pas dispersés dans l'école, au grand bonheur des Maraudeurs et de Rogue. Le calme revient et Rogue resta la cible principale des maraudeurs qui ne lui épargnait plus rien cette fois. 

*** 

La chaleur arriva peu à peu, comme le jour des examens. Quelques cours avant ceux-ci, le professeur Flitwick enseigna les contres-sorts. 

 «Bien, la leçon du jour est terminée.» Dit Flitwick. «Écrivez-moi en devoir quatre parchemins sur les effets des contres-sorts. Y a-t-il des questions?» 

À l'étonnement de tous, James leva sa main.

« Oui, Mr. Potter? » Demanda Flitwick étonner.

« Professeur, nous avons lu dans un article de journal, qu'il est possible d'ensorceler certain objet afin qu'ils nous indiquent certains détails » Dit James alors que les élèves ne portaient plus attention.

« Il existe effectivement des sorts pour cela. Il me semble que la bibliothèque de l'école renferme plus de renseignements. » Dit Flitwick. « Bien, vous pouvez quitter » ajouta-t-il au reste de la classe.

Les maraudeurs sortirent en discutant d'un nouveau tour à faire. Lily quitta la classe seule, car sa meilleure amie était malade. Lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dans le couloir, les maraudeurs l'attendaient à son étonnement. 

 « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore!? » Demanda-t-elle en s'impatientant. 

 « J'ai… une proposition à te faire » dit James en souriant. 

« Je t'écoute Potter » répliqua-t-elle rudement. 

« Un pari » dit-il en souriant 

«Quoi ?! » Demanda-t-elle curieusement. 

 « Un pari…Je… » James réfléchissait mais ne trouvait pas. 

Lily souria, elle avait compris où voulait en venir James et elle savait tout de suite quelle conséquence lui donné. 

 «Tu lances un sort à McGonagall. Si tu réussis, Lily nous donnera la liste de tout nos mauvais coups. Si tu ne réussis pas, Lily donnera la liste à McGonagall» Dit Sirius en regardant James et Lily alternativement. 

« Et, tu devras venir passer l'été chez moi et vivre comme un moldu. » Compléta Lily en souriant malicieusement. 

« D'accord, Marché conclu! » Dit-il en présentant sa main à Lily. 

Ils échangèrent une brève poignée de main, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner et les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. 

Sirius lança un bref regard à Lily et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle comprit alors que James allait tenter le tout pour le tout ce soir-là! Lily s'empressa d'aller déposer ses manuels dans son dortoir pour ensuite aller voir ce spectacle qui s'annonçait des plus amusant. 

Dans la Grande Salle, il régnait une atmosphère tendue, chaque élève espéraient obtenir leur BUSE ou bien leur ASPIC. Lily s'assied tout près des Maraudeurs, aux côtés de Bertha Jorkins qui était un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que tout les élèves discutaient, James se leva et s'approcha de la table des professeurs. Lily quant à elle lançait une incantation en direction de son compagnon. James s'arrêta devant le professeur McGonagall en lui souriant. 

 « Mocritos! » Chuchota James en pointant sa baguette dissimulée dans la manche de sa robe, sur la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. 

**_À suivre!_**

****

*** 

Fin du premier chapitre, bon on sait que c'est râlant. Mais…c'est pour vous incitez à lire le prochain chapitre ^^'''''''''''''' Enfin bon, mon amie Guenièvre et moi-même (Tiaëlle) travaillons très fort pour vous donnez ces chapitres et les rendre le plus drôle possible.

Et, surtout un grand merci à Wynzar, notre conseiller 1°.

Alors à bientôt dans un nouveau chapitre!!!

xxx

Guenièvre et Tiaëlle


	2. Action Réaction

Chapitre 2 : Action-Réaction  
  
« Mocritos! » Chuchota James en pointant sa baguette dissimulée dans la manche de sa robe, sur la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.  
  
La pire des choses que James put imaginer lui arriva : il se retrouva en sous-vêtements dans la Grande Salle sous le regard de toutes les maisons et de tous les professeurs. Tous les élèves se marraient de le voir en boxer. James rougit. Le professeur McGonagall lui obligea de se rhabillé et lui enleva 15 points des Gryffondores pour habillement non réglementaire ainsi qu'une retenue. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de sa maison, mais malheureusement pour lui, tous les élèves sur son passage la pointa du doigt en riant.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, Lily s'y trouvait déjà plongé dans un manuel de sorts et enchantements. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle referma son livre et s'apprêta à regagner son dortoir.  
  
« Evans, c'est toi qui as fait ça! » Cria James furieux en voyant Lily tenter de s'échapper.  
  
« ?il pour ?il, dent pour dent Potter! Et de toutes façons, j'ai déjà écrit à mes parents et tu viens passer l'été chez moi! » Coupa-t-elle en souriant diaboliquement.  
  
***  
  
Après l'incident avec Rogue et le saule cogneur, les maraudeurs avaient pensé qu'il serait mieux que cela ne se reproduise plus. Lupin, le plus intelligent des quatre (ce n'est pas que James et Sirius ne soient pas intelligent, mais pour le besoin de la cause on fit appelle à Lupin) proposa une carte magique qui démontrerait tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, ainsi que les déplacements des personnes dans l'école. Ils avaient découvert déjà 7 passages en tout et mirent vite à la confection de leur objet magique.  
  
Ils signèrent leur carte ainsi :  
  
Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue  
spécialistes en assistance  
aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
sont fiers de vous présenter  
La carte du Maraudeur  
  
Une semaine plus tard, la carte des Maraudeurs était utilisée avec sagesse. De cette façon, plus aucun élèves comme Rogue ou Lily ne pouvaient les intercepter et plus besoin de se tasser trois ou quatre sous la même cape.  
  
***  
  
« Oui.mais.Veux-tu bien arrêter de m'interrompre? » Cria soudainement Sirius dans la Salle Commune silencieuse. « Alors comme je disais plutôt qu'arrive-t-il si Lily. »  
  
« Mais non, elle ne trouvera pas! » Lui répondit James d'une voix confiante.  
  
Voici les brides de conversations que Lily pu entendre et par curiosité de trouver le sujet exact de leur conversation, elle l'avait retranscrit sur un parchemin.  
  
*Que pouvaient-ils bien mijoter? * Pensa Lily *Je ne leur fais pas confiance et avais-je raison d'inviter James chez moi cet été? Après tout.je vais faire quoi s'ils déversent sur moi tous leurs mauvais coups et farces avant la fin de l'année? *  
  
La jeune étudiante étant dans un grand doute. Elle essayait de déchiffrer la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. James vint la voir et la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle remarque alors que la salle commune s'était vidée. Elle rougit un peu pour son manque d'attention des quelques dernières heures.  
  
Elle reprit vite confiance en elle lorsque à une semaine de la fin des classes James lui annonça : « J'ai hâte à cet été, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser »  
  
« Tu rêves! » Lui avait répondu Lily en souriant.  
  
C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle dressa une liste de toutes les tâches et corvées qu'elle allait faire subir à James, ainsi que le priver de toute magie pour le temps des vacances. Elle savait bien qu'un sorcier de sang pur ne pouvait rien sans sa baguette.  
  
***  
  
La dernière journée à l'école fut légèrement mélancolique, bien que personne ne voulait l'admettre, ce cher Poudlard allait leur manquer.  
  
Lily et les élèves de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la locomotive rouge écarlate. Elle décida de s'asseoir avec les Maraudeurs afin de les empêcher de concocter un plan contre elle.  
  
« Alors, vous comptez faire quoi de votre été? » Demanda Sirius en donnant un coup de coudre significatif à James.  
  
« J'en sais rien, tout dépendra de Lily » dit James en faisait un clin d'?il a Sirius que Lily ne remarqua pas. « Et toi? »  
  
« Moi, bah, j'imagine que je vais jouer au chien de poche. » Dit Sirius en échangeant un regard amusé avec James.  
  
Lily qui les regardait trouvait leur comportement un peu étrange, mais n'en fit guère attention.  
  
« Qui veut jouer une partie de bataille explosive? » Demanda Peter en sortant ses cartes.  
  
« Moi! » Dit immédiatement James ayant un prétexte pour éviter toutes discutions avec Lily.  
  
**  
  
Durant la partie de bataille explosive, James et Sirius firent mine d'aller voir ou était le chariot de nourriture.  
  
*Ouais, ouais.comme s'ils avaient faim* pensa Lily sarcastiquement. « Bon, vous me prendrez une boite de choco-grenouille s.v.p. » leur demanda-t- elle.  
  
James et Sirius sortirent du compartiment laissant seuls Lily, Remus et Peter.  
  
« Bon c'est malin » dit James. « Maintenant, on doit vraiment trouver le chariot. »  
  
« Pas nécessairement. Bon j'ai eu une idée » Dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Et laquelle? » Demanda aussitôt James curieux.  
  
« Tu devrais demander à Lily si on peut aller passer une semaine chez elle tous les quatre. » Dit Sirius le plus calmement possible.  
  
« Elle ne voudra jamais tu la connais aussi bien que moi, je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle m'ait invité pour l'été! C'est tout? » Questionna James.  
  
« Ouais, mais retournons dans le compartiment, avant que Peter rendre Lily furieuse. » Lui dit Sirius en sortant une boîte de choco-grenouille de sa poche.  
  
Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment silencieux. Remus était plongé dans un manuel de magie avancé. Peter regardait dehors et Lily écrivait la liste de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour éviter Pétunia.  
  
« Voilà » dit Sirius en donnant à Lily sa choco-grenouille.  
  
« Merci! » Lui répondit-elle en déposant sa plume.  
  
Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à croquer dans le bonbon, James se leva d'un bond et cria : « NON, LILY NE MANGE PAS ÇA!!! »  
  
À suivre!!  
  
***  
  
Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 2!!! Écrit en temps record! Le reste du blabla est à venir. 


	3. Un nouveau départ

Chapitre trois : Un nouveau départ  
  
Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à croquer dans le bonbon, James se leva d'un bond et cria : « NON, LILY NE MANGE PAS ÇA!!! »  
  
Malheureusement, il était trop tard!  
  
Lily avait maintenant un nez de cheval et ses oreilles grandissait comme celle d'un éléphant. James avait reconnu la friandise que lui et Sirius c'étaient amusés en ensorceler.  
  
« Désolé Lily » dit James inquiet en voyant la réaction de Lily. « Il n'y a pas de contre-sort, tu.vas devoir attendre que le sort cesse. Moi et Sirius devions le tester avant. »  
  
« Mais voilà qui est fait! » Dit Sirius fou de joie. « Ça donne exactement . - voyant l'expression de rage de Lily - l'effet contraire à ce qu'on voulait »  
  
« Lily.c'est peut-être pas le bon moment de te demander cela, mais.cet été est-ce que Peter, Remus et moi pouvons venir passer une semaine chez toi et James? » Risqua Sirius d'une petite voix.  
  
Après quelques cris d'oiseaux mélangés avec des bêlements, Lily parvint à dire « On verra! »  
  
Après avoir eu des oreilles de tigres, un bec d'aigle, une queue de poisson, des bras de singe, Lily retrouva sa forme habituelle, celle d'une élève modèle aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Le train arriva à la Gare de King Cross et tout le monde descendit pour se rendre dans le monde moldu.  
  
***  
  
Arrivé à la gare King's Cross, James fit ses adieux aux autres maraudeurs ainsi qu'au monde magique. Lily appela de nouveau James qui l'attendait avec son père.  
  
« Papa, je te présente James Potter. James, je te présente mon père William Evans » Dit-elle en présentant James à son père.  
  
« Je suis enfin heureux de faire ta connaissance James » Dit Mr Evans en échangeant une brève poignée de main avec l'invité de sa fille.  
  
« P'pa, Pétunia n'est pas venue avec toi? » Demanda Lily d'une voix faussement déçue.  
  
« Eh! Non, elle est partie chez tante Gertrude pour deux semaines » répondit Mr Evans.  
  
« Qui est Pétunia? » Demanda James.  
  
« Eh! Bien, Pétunia est ma s?ur » lui répondit Lily.  
  
« Est-elle jolie? » Chuchota-t-il en souriant avec espoir.  
  
Le regard noir de Lily fit disparaître le sourie de celui-ci.  
  
« Elle essai par tous les moyens de me rendre la vie misérable avec son petit copain. » Dit Lily d'une voix faible et pleine de dégoût. « Surtout depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre d'admission de Poudlard. »  
  
« Alors c'est donc vrai, Lily s'est montrée plus rusée que toi James ? » Demanda Mr Evans au volant de sa superbe bagnole.  
  
« Heu.oui » dit James en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Le silence régna dans la voiture jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent à la maison ou Mrs Evans les attendaient.  
  
« Bienvenu à la maison James! » S'exclama Mr Evans d'une voix chaleureuse.  
  
James fit la connaissance de Mrs Evans, qui le trouvait fort poli et gentleman. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent cers la chambre de Lily pour s'y installer pour l'été.  
  
« Et je vais dormir où? Dans la chambre d'invitée? » Demanda James avec une lueur d'espoir dans sa voix tout en observant Lily du seuil de la porte.  
  
« La chambre d'invitée? On n'en a pas. » Répondit rapidement Lily.  
  
Mrs. Evans appela sa fille et son invité à descendre pour dîner. Pendant l'heure du dîner, la conversation s'engagea entre Mr et Mrs Evans et James.  
  
« Je suis heureuse d'enfin faire ta connaissance James, Liliane nous a souvent parlé de toi » Dit Mrs Evans en servant de la purée de pomme de terres à James.  
  
« Vraiment? » Demanda James surpris.  
  
« Mais bien sur, depuis le première année qu'elle va a Poudlard l'été c'est: Le beau James par-ci, James par la, etc. » compléta Mr Evans en souriant à sa fille qui essayait de disparaître sous la table.  
  
Le repas continua ainsi pour la pauvre Lily. Lorsque Mr et Mrs Evans disparurent dans la cuisine pour y préparé le dessert, James s'empressa de lui demander à voix basse :  
  
« C'est vrai ce que ton père a dit, à propos de moi? »  
  
Lily rougit légèrement.  
  
« Et moi qui croyais que tu me détestais » ajouta James d'un ton théâtral.  
  
« Rêve toujours » coupa Lily voyant ses parents revenir.  
  
Le reste du dessert se termina en un silence inconfortable. Les deux adolescents montèrent à la chambre de Lily.  
  
« Et oú vais-je dormir? » Demanda James.  
  
« À côté de moi » répondit-elle.  
  
*Aïe! * pensa James. *Au moins, j'ai toujours ma baguette pour me défendre* Mais le regard de James le trahit.  
  
« Pervers! Tu vas dormir sur le plancher! » Dit-elle en sortant un matelas de sous son lit.  
  
Et comme si elle avait lu les pensées de James, elle ajouta : Maintenant donne-moi ta baguette! »  
  
« Bah.heu.. Je.QUOI? » Bégaya James.  
  
« J'ai dit : donne ta baguette à Tante Lily ! » Ajouta-t-elle de plus en pointant sa main.  
  
« Pardon? Et, si jamais, je me faisais attaquer par un troll ou un nain de jardin? » Lui répondit le jeune adolescent.  
  
« Voyons James, est-ce que le célèbre Maraudeur aurait peur? » Lui lança Lily malicieusement. « Et puis, d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de ces créatures dans le monde moldu »  
  
« Je n'ai pas peur! » Lui lança-t-il. James réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Tout-à-coup, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit, une idée malicieuse qui était infaillible. «Lily, je te donne ma baguette à une seule condition »  
  
« En autant que tu ne me demandes pas de faire venir un autre maraudeur ici, tout sera d'accord » répondit Lily méfiante.  
  
*Tu ne crois pas si bien dire* pensa James. En essayant de se rendre le plus convaincant, il lui dit : « Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur, mais je me sentirais beaucoup plus en sécurité - c'est pas que je te fais pas confiance mais -, si mon chien se trouvait avec moi, aller Lily soit sympa, dit oui! »  
  
« Bon d'accord, mais je veux ta baguette immédiatement » répliqua-t-elle.  
  
James lui donna sa baguette avec joie. Le chien noir de James arrive bien vite chez Lily et James en semblait bien content. La première journée tirait presque à sa fin et James avait survécu. Il était maintenant l'heure de se coucher.  
  
James et son chien Cyrus - un nom qu'il prétendait avoir trouvé dans un recueil de magie - attendèrent que Lily termine de prendre sa douche. James avait l'impression d'être manipulé comme un chien. Il se coucha sur le petit lit en attendant l'éventuel retour de Lily. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, elle se glissa dans son lit. Pour complété la soirée en beauté, Cyrus alla se coucher sur le lit de Lily. Celle-ci, sans ménagement le repoussa d'un bon coup de pied. Cyrus fut alors résigné d'aller dormir aux pieds de James.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.  
  
« Mph.C'est quoi ça? » Dit James de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Félicitation James! » Lui lança Lily d'une voix joyeuse. «Tu as survécu à ta première nuit en moldu et aucune créature magique n'est venue t'attaquer » ajouta-t-elle de façon moqueuse.  
  
Bientôt, ils entendirent Mrs Eléonore Evans de l'escalier s'écrier: « Lily, James, je dois aller chercher Pétunia, elle est malade, Lily ton père est au travail! »  
  
Lily fixa James du regard et fit une grimace.  
  
« Bienvenu dans mon enfer de vacances, James, tu verras, ma s?ur va tout faire pour nous gâcher l'existence. Pas moyen d'y échapper à moins de partir sur un autre continent. » Dit-elle en se levant et en allant ouvrir les rideaux.  
  
« Je.connais un moyen » lui répondit-il en triomphant.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère ou une s?ur » dit Lily curieusement.  
  
« Bah.disons que j'ai un peu d'expérience » dit James en pensant aux nombreuses fois ou il avait du échapper aux pièges de Rogue. La carte des maraudeurs lui avait bien servi. « Nous avons enfin.j'ai besoin que d'une seule petite chose.et toi seule peut me la procurer. » Un regard triomphant et malicieux s'était dessinés sur le visage du maraudeur.  
  
« Non.James, si tu te crois si malicieux, essai donc de savoir ou j'ai caché ce précieux bout de bois » dit Lily qui avait tout compris.  
  
James redevint, à la grande surprise de Lily, sérieux.  
  
« Non » dit-il « Après tout, un pari est un pari » *Et puis d'ailleurs* pensa-t-il *Tu es loin de savoir que j'ai fouillé ta chambre hier avec le flaire de Cyrus, Ça n'a pas été long que ma baguette s'est retrouvée dans la poche de mon peignoir. *  
  
Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils discutaient. Ils se décidèrent finalement à se lever et à s'habiller. Tout-à-coup, le malheur arriva. Pétunia entra en trombe dans la maison.  
  
« SALUT!!! » S'écria Pétunia de l'escalier.  
  
« Tiens, c'est étrange » dit Lily « Normalement, elle fait plus de tapage que ça.. »  
  
Les deux adolescents rangèrent la pièce et descendirent en bas pour y voir Pétunia - à contre-c?ur pour la pauvre Lily - sans s'attendre à l'horreur.  
  
En effet, Pétunia était là, mais il y avait avec elle, un gros ballon qui ressemblait à un cochon.  
  
« Lily » S'écria Pétunia. « Viens ici, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter! »?  
  
« Oh! Non » dit Lily qui se trouvait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. « Viens avec moi James, je ne veux pas affronter ÇA »  
  
En arrivant dans le salon, les deux s?urs dévisagèrent l'invité de l'autre.  
  
« C'est qui LUI? » Dirent les deux s?urs en même temps en pointant l'invité de l'autre.  
  
« Eh bien.c'est James et c'est mon..Euh.mon invité pour l'été. » Commença Lily.  
  
« Tu bégaies maintenant s?urette? Évidemment, cette école ne t'aide pas vraiment! » Lui lança Pétunia.  
  
« Non.c'est qu'enfin mieux vaut que tu ne saches rien » Lui dit Lily *En fait, je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas rire de te cochon* pensa-t-elle en souriant un peu « Et toi, tu ne m'as pas présenter ton coch.copain » se reprit-elle.  
  
« Alors, lui c'est Vernon. Et c'est mon petit ami depuis un an. Il m'a rejoint lorsque je suis arrivée. » Dit fièrement Pétunia.  
  
Vernon regardait James avec un regard étrange, car celui-ci portait de vieux vêtements moldu (un vieux jean et un t-shirt blanc).  
  
« Viens James, on va magasiner » Dit Lily en entraînant James vers l'extérieur.  
  
Lily se surprise à penser qu'elle trouvait James vraiment mignon à comparer du cochon de compagnie de sa s?ur.  
  
À suivre!  
  
***  
  
Alors voilà le chapitre 3! Arg!!!! nous qui détestons magasiner, on va devoir vous écrire un texte de magasinage Aaaaaaaaaaah cauchemar. Finalement, il est écrit! Une bonne séance de magasinage et James en sort plus ou moins indemne.  
  
Encore une fois un grand merci a Wynzar Conseiller 1°!  
  
Alors à bientôt dans un nouveau chapitre!!!  
  
xxx  
Guenièvre et Tiaëlle 


	4. Première leçon: L'habillement

James bien qu'habillé en moldu, était observé par toutes les personnes du centre commercial. Lily l'entraîna dans une petite boutique de vêtements pour hommes. James s'approcha de la caissière et lui demanda :  
  
-Excusez-moi Mrs. Mais où sont les "robes" pour hommes?  
  
La jeune dame regarda son interlocuteur d'une drôle de façon. Lily, se retenant de rire, décida d'intervenir.  
  
-Excusez-le Mrs. Il ne vient pas d'ici! Dit Lily en tirant James vers les pantalons.  
  
-James, les moldus ne portent PAS de robe, seules les femmes en portent! La jeune fille précisa en essayant de garder son sérieux.  
  
-Tiens, va essayer ça! Dit-elle en donnant des vêtements moldus à James et en le poussant vers les cabines d'essayages.  
  
-Lily! T'aurais pas du "Magicogras"? Demanda James après quelques minutes passées dans la salle.  
  
-Mais James, pourquoi veux-tu ça?  
  
-Ben... euh... c'est que j'ai eu un petit problème... Dit James avec une voix aiguë.  
  
-Oh non! Tu t'es pas pris le... euh... ben... dans la fermeture éclaire (zipper)? Demanda Lily.  
  
-Ben peut-être, oui! Répondit James.  
  
-Attend, je vais t'aider, dit une Lily pleine d'espoir.  
  
-Non c'est beau! S'empressa de rajouter l'adolescent.  
  
-James! C'est moi ou le vendeur et il a l'air d'être aux hommes! Argumenta Lily.  
  
-Bon... ben... euh... dans... euh... ce cas... euh... euh... euh... d'accord... mais n'en profites pas!  
  
-Je n'oserais jamais, menti la jeune fille.  
  
Lily entra dans la cabine d'essayage après que James aille débarrer la porte.  
  
-Oh... mais James! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça! Dit Lily en mettant sa main sur ses yeux.  
  
James rougit. Lily ressortit de la cabine en laissant un James tout déconcerté.  
  
-Mais... Lily, comment je fais?  
  
-James, tu tires dessus! Répondit Lily.  
  
-Ben... Lily tu euh... parles de quoi? De la fermeture éclaire (zipper) ou... de euh... ben là... tu sais de quoi!  
  
-James, tu veux avoir des flots (enfants) plus tard? Le questionna Lily.  
  
-C'est quoi le but de cette question? Bon oui j'en veux des flots (enfants)... répondit James qui avait maintenant la voix d'une petite souris.  
  
-Dans ce cas James, tu tires sur les deux! Plus tu parles longtemps plus ça va te faire mal si tu attends!  
  
-T'aurais pas un mode d'emplois? Se risqua James  
  
Lily éclata de rire.  
  
-Écoutes, on va t'acheter des pantalons à élastiques!  
  
-Mais Lily... je ne veux pas ressembler à Vernon! Se plaignit James.  
  
Puis on entendit un "zip" et un son de soulagement de la part de James. Lily éclata de rire de nouveau. James sortit de la cabine pour montrer ce à quoi il avait l'air puis tourna sur lui-même.  
  
-Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Demanda le garçon.  
  
-C'est... zippement magnifique James! Dit Lily en s'apercevant que James s'était mis à faire des poses de mannequins. -James!? Arrête de faire ça! Le vendeur à l'air de trouver que tu as des belles fesses!  
  
James apercevant le vendeur au regard alléchant se dépêcha de retourner dans sa cabine.  
  
-Allez James dépêche toi qu'on paye et qu'on sorte! On doit aller chercher des sous-vêtements! Surtout après l'incident de tout à l'heure!  
  
-Ah tant mieux! On pourra en prendre avec extra protection magique! Dit James tout joyeux.  
  
-Mon cher petit James! Quand apprendras-tu que nous sommes dans le monde moldu?! Et que à moins de vouloir une couche, tu ne trouveras rien!  
  
-Non-merci! C'est ok! Conclut James.  
  
Après avoir payé, les deux adolescents étaient entrés dans un magasin et marchaient vers la section des sous-vêtements. Lily saisi une paire de bobettes (caleçon pour hommes! lol!).  
  
-James tu veux celle-la? Dit Lily en lui montrant la paire de Bat-Man.  
  
-Euh... non-merci... James regarda ailleurs et aperçu dans le département pour femmes une toute petite culotte avec une corde! (lol!) -Je vais prendre ces bobettes (caleçon pour hommes) si tu prends celle-là!  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Lily déconcertée.  
  
-Tu vois ça? Lui pointa James en lui montrant un string rouge.  
  
-Euh... oui je le vois... mais oublie ça James, jamais de la vie! Même dans tes rêves les plus fous!  
  
-Ok, répondit le garçon.  
  
Puis James vit des "belles" bobettes (ou boxer) bleues marines.  
  
-Je veux celle-là! Dit James.  
  
-Elles sont raisonnables ouais, répondit Lily, maintenant tu dois les essayer et je veux voir!  
  
-Euh... je les essaye mais je te montre pas! Décida James  
  
Les deux adolescents se dirigent vers les chambres d'essayages. Une dame approcha James et lui dit : -Combien de morceaux?  
  
-Euh ben... Lily elle parle de quoi là?  
  
-Cinq morceaux, dit Lily à la dame.  
  
James s'indigna : -Lily! Je... n'ai pas cinq...  
  
-Mais oui t'as cinq morceaux James! Dit Lily en le poussant dans une cabine.  
  
James entra dans la chambre d'essayage et la dame vint lui dire : -Vous devez les essayer par-dessus vos sous-vêtements (je croyais qu'il en avait pas!)  
  
-Euh... ok! Dit James qui était poussé vers "l'inconnu".  
  
-Ça va James? Demanda Lily.  
  
-Ben oui!  
  
Puis il trouva la "surprise" que Lily avait mise avec ses autres "morceaux" (un dji). Il l'essaya et sorti de la cabine avec pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille. Cette dernière éclata de rire.  
  
-Ouin, James, belle paire et beau 'kit'! dit Lily.  
  
James remarqua que toutes les têtes féminines dans le magasin s'étaient tournée vers lui. Il s'empressa de retourner dans sa cabine. James avait maintenant trois paires de culottes, cinq 'bobettes', huit gilets, quatre pyjamas et sept paires de bas.  
  
-Bon ben James, je crois qu'on a tout!  
  
-OK!  
  
Lily et James retournèrent à la maison en bus, arrivèrent à la maison. Après avoir souper, les deux adolescents allèrent au salon pour parler...  
  
-À qui pensais-tu? demanda James  
  
-À... David, dit Lily retournant dans ses pensées.  
  
-David? demanda de nouveau James.  
  
-Mon ex-petit copain, dit-elle en posant son regard sur les mains de James.  
  
Ils rougirent les deux face à ce silence inconfortable. Comme le hasard fait si bien les choses, les parents de Lily arrivèrent à cet instant.  
  
-Bonsoir! S'écrièrent Mr. et Mrs. Evans du salon.  
  
Lily riva son regard sur la télévision qui diffusait un bon vieux James Bond.  
  
-Salut! Dit Lily.  
  
-Dit Lily... c'est quoi cette boîte noire où il y a des moldus qui bougent? l'interrogea James, C'est étrange comme cadre!  
  
-C'est un téléviseur, nous les moldus nous regardons des émissions comme des pièces de théâtre dans ça! dit Lily en changeant de poste. -Enfin bon... viens, on va se coucher! Conclut la jeune fille en éteignant la télévision.  
  
Ils montèrent pour se coucher. Une fois dans leur lit et la lumière fermée James s'informa d'une voix curieuse: -Qui est ce David?  
  
-C'est mon ex-petit ami, répéta-t-elle d'une voix nostalgique.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda-t-il en s'assoyant dans le noir.  
  
-Bah... nous étions ensemble et nous nous aimions et il est déménagé en Australie, peu de temps après il m'a écrit et il m'a dit qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie... Quoi que nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassé...  
  
Réalisant qu'elle parlait à James Potter, LE maraudeur qui lui faisait les quatre cents coups chaque année à Poudlard, elle se ravisa:  
  
-JAMES! Pourquoi toutes ses questions? Enfin bon... bonne nuit! Dit Lily en se retournant.  
  
James fit semblant de dormir. Au bout de dix minutes, il se rassied.  
  
-Dit, on fait quoi demain? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Tu n'es pas supposé dormir toi? Dit Lily, On verra demain!  
  
James s'endormit rapidement. Lily, elle avait du mal. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et elle avait très mal au ventre. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir, mais cela ne dura guère.  
  
*** James se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un rêve assez étrange avec... Il faisait encore nuit, mais Lily n'occupait plus son lit. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. James s'inquiéta, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En marchant dans le passage, il remarqua que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. James s'arrêta devant, lorsqu'il vint pour cogner, la porte s'ouvrit. Lily sortit, tremblante et blême.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va? demanda James inquiet, Tu sembles... malade...  
  
-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air? Dit Lily en se dirigeant vers sa chambre de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Par le temps qu'ils s'endorment, le soleil se levait. Lily dormait lorsque sa mère vint la voir.  
  
-Bon je crois que je vais rester à la maison, vu que Lily est malade! dit Mme Evans en s'adressant à James.  
  
-Non, non, Mrs Evans, allez travailler, je vais m'occuper de votre fille, dit James en ouvrant les rideaux.  
  
-Bon... d'accord, tu diras à Lily qu'on va ramasser Pétunia en chemin! Dit Mrs Evans peut convaincue.  
  
*** Vers 9h30, Lily se réveilla, encore fiévreuse, elle trouva le lit de James vide. Elle se leva, mais dû se tenir après les meubles. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine:  
  
-Tiens, tu es réveillée! s'exclama James, Vas-tu mieux?  
  
-Je crois que non, dit-elle en s'assoyant.  
  
-Veux-tu un peu de chocolat pour t'aider à guérir? Demanda James innocemment.  
  
-NON, James! Je n'ai pas rencontré un détraqueur! Et si je mange quoi que se soit, je vais être malade de nouveau! Dit faiblement Lily en un souffle.  
  
-Retourne te coucher! Tu sembles plus qu'épuisée! s'exclama James.  
  
-Non! dit Lily tremblante, Tu vas encore profité de mon sommeil pour me faire un mauvais coup.  
  
-Écoute, je promets de te faire aucune mauvaise blague durant que tu es malade! dit James sincèrement.  
  
-D'accord! Dans ce cas je vais me coucher dans le salon, dit Lily. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'endormit en peu de temps.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était une heure de l'après-midi. Sa tête était déposée sur les jambes de James qui était plongé dans un livre qui semblait fort intéressant. Il avait pris soin de déposé une compresse d'eau froide sur le front de Lily afin de faire tomber sa fièvre.  
  
James se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était réveillée et déposa son livre sur le Quidditch.  
  
-Ça va mieux? S'informa-t-il.  
  
-Oui... merci Potter! Dit-elle d'une voix endormie. Et sa change rien, je te hais toujours!  
  
James aurait voulu lui demander comment fonctionnait la télévision, mais Lily se rendormit aussitôt. Il dut alors se replonger dans son livre. Ainsi ce passa l'après-midi pour le pauvre James, bien qu'il en profita pour admirer Lily sous tous ces angles. Mais il ne lui avouera jamais...  
  
Vers 4h30, Mrs Evans entra à la maison suivit de Pétunia.  
  
-Salut la dedans! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
James se leva et alla dire quelque chose à Pétunia à voix basse. Ce qui lui la frustra et elle monta directement dans sa chambre.  
  
*** James avait pris soin de Lily pendant toute la journée. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas fait de gaffes. La jeune adolescente ne soupa point ce soir-là. Elle alla se coucher puis attendit que James ait fini de souper.  
  
-Alors James, tu n'as pas trop passé une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui? En compagnie de ma sœur...Avait demandé Pétunia sarcastiquement au souper.  
  
-Ça m'a donné la chance de me reposer d'hier, ce qui est une bonne chose, avait-il répondu.  
  
À ces mots, Pétunia bouillait de rage, mais elle essaya de le cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Cependant, comment un maraudeur aussi expérimenté que James, qui est habitué à la fureur des gens, n'aurait pas pu le remarquer?  
  
Après le James monta dans la chambre de Lily. Il lui avait apporté un bouillon de poulet, que Éléonore avait préparé pour Lily.  
  
-Lily! Lily, dors-tu? Avait chuchoté James en entrant.  
  
-Non, je ne dors pas... plus maintenant... avait-elle dit en se redressant dans son lit pour prendre la soupe.  
  
-J'espère que tu aimeras cette soupe, c'est moi qui l'a faite, avait menti James.  
  
*Comme si c'était vrai, James ne sait pas utiliser un four moldu. Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu... * pensa Lily.  
  
-MMMMMMMM! James cette soupe est extra, tu n'aurais pas ajouté un peu de paprika dedans? s'informa Lily.  
  
-Du paprika? Euh... non! Lui répondit James pas très sur de lui.  
  
-Alors pourquoi j'en vois dans ma soupe? Allez James, avoue que tu n'as pas fait ce met.  
  
-Bon d'accord, c'est ta mère, mais j'y ai ajouté ma petite touche personnelle.  
  
-James? Dit-moi que tu n'as pas mit de chocolat dedans, lui demanda Lily qui commençait à avoir peur. En évitant le regard de James, elle approcha sa de l'endroit où était la baguette de James puis toucha quelque chose de la même grosseur qu'une baguette.  
  
-Non non! T'inquiète! Dit James. En réalité, il n'avait rien ajouté de peur que Lily soit encore malade sur lui comme dans l'après-midi.  
  
***  
  
voilà après un long retard le chapitre 5!!! Nous sommes désolées du retard mais les travaux scolaires n'arrêtent pas! A très bientôt nous espérons  
  
Tiaelle & Guenièvre 


End file.
